Communication devices, such as landline telephones, cellular telephones, smartphones, and computer devices, may be used to place an emergency call to an emergency dispatcher. Based on the type of emergency experienced by a user of the communication device, the emergency dispatcher may send emergency personnel (e.g., fire, medical, police, etc.) to a scene of the emergency. The users may wait for the arrival of emergency personnel to receive assistance.